


Kusotori

by iyynezu



Series: TAKAMORI [1]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Rebirth, calli brings kiara back to life again and again bc she loves her isnt that cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyynezu/pseuds/iyynezu
Summary: Just as she is life, she is death. And just as the phoenix dies, she is reborn.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: TAKAMORI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Kusotori

Humans curse death. Humans cling to their short, pitiful lives, and curse death, as it is unknown. As they fear it. As they can never be certain what it is like or what will come to pass afterward. They celebrate life and curse death, for all it is worth, and think of the two as direct opposites, as good and bad, as light and dark. In reality, life and death are not opposites, not at all. They mix and overlap, they flow together and bleed onto each other, they are one in every sense of the word.

Just as Mori Calliope is death, she is life. She may wear black, and wield a scythe, and go on and on about how she is death itself, how she is the one force weighing humans down from being immortal. 

But that is not true at all. Just the same as she brings humans their deaths, as she carries their souls with her to the beyond, as she has seen the void and spoken to the voices inside, she gives them life. She lets them breathe, she lets them talk, she lets them love, she lets them live. All she asks in return is to see their end, every time. 

Unfortunately, there are no exceptions to this rule. She does not hand out the gift of life without asking for payment in return. 

Not even when she is forced to face the void once more, with the soul of her beloved in hand. She does not cry. She is not sad. As much as the phoenix dies, she is reborn. 

Kiara Takanashi, the phoenix who always returns by her love's hand. 

When she is reborn, she only has one goal: to take over the entirety of this world. Calliope will never know why this is. Perhaps that is the nature of the phoenix.

"Kusotori," she says, facing her.

Kiara has not moved from the cave she spawned in, yet, though Calliope suspects she will soon. Kusotori has always found cave-living to be quite boring.

"That is not my name." The phoenix replies, the oranges and golds of her feathers glowing in the light that leaks inside. How annoying. 

It is entirely a gamble as to whether or not the phoenix will remember death when she is reborn. It seems this time she is forgetful.

"We have spent all of eternity together, Kusotori. Do not tell me you don't remember your own name." 

"My name is Kiara Takanashi, and I am-" 

"And you are going to conquer this world. You have said the same thing countless times before. Do you remember your death?" Calliope asks. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kusotori says, flaring her feathers. She is angry, but Calliope doesn't know why. Calliope wants to laugh at the irony- she is the one who is always forgotten, always left in the dust, and yet, her Kusotori is the angry one. 

"I am death, and I am your rebirth. Again, Kusotori, it's very frustrating when you don't remember these things. You may call me Calliope." 

"I know no such thing as death. I am flame eternal!" Kusotori shouts. 

Calliope snorts. 

"How could you say such things when I have shown you death myself?" Calliope laughs. "Let's be together once more, Kusotori. I will help you conquer this world."

Kiara is silent for a long while. 

"...You really will help me, Calliope?" The phoenix asks, cautious. Why world domination is so important to her is a mystery. She really would trust a stranger if it will help her reach her goal? Then again, Calliope is no stranger. 

"Why wouldn't I, Kusotori? We have been together forever. I will always help you." 

"I hope you're not lying to me," Kiara nearly whispers, her voice suddenly quiet. "Can I call you Calli?"

"How polite." Calliope laughs. "Usually, you don't even ask. Call me what you like." Calliope turns and walks out of the cave. It is quite cold above her domain, and she would rather return to the underworld, where it is always warm. 

"Have we really always been together?" Kusotori calls after her. 

"Indeed." Calli replies. "I'll return sometime soon. No need to confine yourself to this cave, as I will find you no matter where you are." 

Calliope disappears into the underworld. Maybe she will reintroduce Kusotori to the fried chicken she so adores when she comes to visit again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this. i havent written anything in years lol


End file.
